6 Times
by TGWWS
Summary: Last season, Ferb guided Liverpool to their first league title in 25 years, as well as winning the heart of Isabella. This season, he faces his biggest challenge to date: guiding Liverpool to their sixth UEFA Champions League title, as well as finding the right time to propose to Isabella. Can he do it? Ferbella story featuring Liverpool FC. Sequel to The Love Of Her Life.
1. The Wedding, The Defeat & The First Game

**AN: Hey guys, TGWWS here. Sorry it's been so long. I have put** _ **The Draft**_ **on temporary hold since I can't decide where to take it just yet. IT WILL BE FINISHED! But for now, people seemed to like my first fanfic, so I thought I'd write a sequel to it which takes place the following season, although we will be focusing more on the UEFA Champions League rather than the Premier League. And if you're confused why this story isn't about Premier League football, then here's why:**

 **Every season, the top four teams in the Premier League go into the UEFA Champions League. The top two qualify automatically, while the other two go into the play-off draw. As Ferb's Liverpool won the League in** _ **The Love Of Her Life**_ **, they automatically qualify as English champions.**

 **Anyway, this chapter takes place over the summer (sound familiar?) after the season ended (No international football for Ferb this summer, that will be covered in the next football story), as well Phineas's wedding (Keep your hats on, Ferb will propose to Isabella soon), The FA Community Shield (Against Arsenal), the group stage draw and the first Champions League game. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first one!**

 **Oh, and artku, due to the offense I caused you in the last story, your beloved Arsenal will get revenge on Liverpool.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas & Ferb, nor do I own Liverpool FC or the UEFA Champions League.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

6 Times (A Ferbella story)

Chapter 1: The Wedding, The Draw and The First Game

 **ISABELLA**

 **20** **th** **July, 2017**

 _What a nice day it is,_ thought Isabella. It was the summer of 2017, and Isabella and Ferb were living together in Liverpool, England. It had only been a month since Ferb had captained Liverpool to their first Premier League title, their first league title in 25 years. When Phineas and his family returned to America, she did go back, but only to collect her belongings. She had applied for a Visa to live in England with Ferb, and here she was, walking through the park with her boyfriend and their dog, with Jordan Henderson, the former captain, walking with them. He and Ferb were discussing football, and how next season might go. _Way too early to think about that boys, you've got the month off,_ she thought to herself. She wasn't going to complain though. Every time her mom rang her, she was constantly talking about it, to the point where her mother thought she'd gone crazy. Just then, Jordan said something that caught her attention!

"I hope we don't play Barcelona this season! We'll have problems trying to control Messi" Jordan said. "Don't worry, mate. We won't play Barca until the knockout stages" Ferb replied. Isabella was confused. The only knock-out stages she knew were the EFL Cup (formerly known as The Capital One Cup), and The FA Cup. Barcelona were Spanish football champions, and they can't play in English competitions. "You do know Barcelona are a Spanish team, right guys? They can't play over here" she said, getting the attention of both boys, who stopped and looked at her. " I guess you haven't told her yet" Jordan said. Ferb just looked at Isabella. "Bella, because we won the league, we automatically qualify for the UEFA Champions League. The best teams in Europe play in the competition. Barcelona have qualified the same way as us." he said. Isabella thought this through. _It does make sense. I'll ask about it when we get home,_ she thought. She nodded at Ferb, who smiled. They all started walking again.

 **1** **st** **July, 2017**

 **TRANSFER WINDOW OPENS**

 **FERB**

 _The two months of hell starts now,_ thought Ferb. The transfer window in England was now open, and it would be two months of speculation whether Ferb would stay at Liverpool or move to a more successful club abroad. Ferb had already decided he was going to stay at Liverpool, as he'd already signed a new 2-year deal with the club at the end of last season, but it wasn't to say the press were going to link him with every major club in the world. Admittedly, Jose Mourinho's Manchester United had already made at £30 million pound bid for him, but he told them where to stick it. But for now, all Ferb could really do is keep up to date on the transfer news by watching Sky Sports News HQ, which was confusing Isabella. He'd already told her they weren't leaving Liverpool, but Isabella was scared. And so was Ferb.

 **31** **st** **July, 2017**

 **Danville, USA**

Ferb and Isabella had just landed in Danville. Ferb and Isabella had been invited to Phineas and Adyson's wedding, which was on Thursday. Phineas had asked Ferb to be his best man, and Adyson had asked Isabella to be one of her bridesmaids. They had flown in two days earlier so that they could catch up with old friends, and planned to leave the day after. Liverpool had put out a statement saying Ferb was travelling to the US for his brother's wedding, and wasn't talking to any representatives from LA Galaxy, who had made a bid of £15 million. Also, Liverpool had sent along James Milner, who was free due to a leg injury he picked up in the Sunderland game at the end of last season. James had become a family friend to the Flynn-Fletchers and to Isabella's family, always calling them to tell them Ferb and Isabella were okay. James had also brought his wife , Amy. As planned, Baljeet and Ginger were at the airport to pick them up, and as soon as Ferb and Isabella saw them, they ran over.

"It is nice to see you guys as well" said Baljeet, after greeting Ferb and Isabella. "It's nice to finally meet you, James" said Ginger, who offered her hand to James, who gladly shook it. "Same to you, Ginger". James had spoken to all of Ferb and Isabella's friends when Ferb was in training and Isabella was shopping with his wife Amy. Baljeet also shook his hand. Ferb noticed that Ginger was wearing a ring as well. "So, who's the lucky man, Ginger" Ferb asked, getting a stern look off Baljeet. "I'm only kidding, Baljeet. Congratulations, you two!" he said, after laughing at Baljeet. "So, have you planned a date yet?" asked Isabella. "Not yet. He only proposed to me last week" Ginger said. "Don't worry Ferb. We'll make it outside the season so you can attend." Baljeet added. "At least England's World Cup will be over by then" said James, which caused Ferb to give him a stern look. "Shall we head off then?" said Isabella. They nodded and headed for Baljeet's car.

 **2** **nd** **August, 2017**

 **FERB  
**

"Ferb, can we just build a time machine and get today over with already? I can't stand being apart from Adyson any longer" Phineas said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Ferb just shook his head at Phineas, and then helped him to decide what tie he was going to wear. Phineas had bought his suit in advance, but Adyson was out shopping with the Fireside Girls and Candace for their dresses. Ferb had brought his own suit along, as did James, who was also alongside Ferb. Buford, Jeremy and Baljeet were there as well. "Don't worry buddy" said Jeremy. "Today will fly by. In just 24 hours, you and Adyson will never be apart from each other again". Phineas looked over at James, who just smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Ferb's phone went off. It was Klopp. Ferb answered "Yes, gaff?" he asked. "Ferb, there has been a change in schedule. The FA Community Shield game against Arsenal will be played on August 7, so we'll need you and James back ASAP" Jurgen said, his German accent coming through clearly. "We come back two days before boss". We'll be there" Ferb said calmly. "Good. Enjoy the wedding, and give my best to the happy couple and your family, please" Jurgen said. "Of course, boss" Ferb replied, before hanging up. "Change in schedule, James. The Community Shield against Arsenal is on August 7" Ferb said, which was met by a nod from James and puzzled looks from everyone else. James spoke up. "The Community Shield is the first piece of silverware up for grabs this season. It's played by the winners of the Premier League, which is us, against the winners of The FA Cup, which is Arsenal" he explained. Everyone nodded their heads, and went back to their duties.

 **3** **rd** **August, 2017**

 **THE BIG DAY**

 **FERB**

Ferb and Phineas were stood at the altar while they were waiting for Phineas's bride to be to make her way down the isle. Linda and Lawrence were in the front row, as were Adyson's parents, who as Ferb and James found out when they visited at Adyson's request, were big Liverpool fans. Ferb looked at Phineas, who was shaking. "Are you alright, Phineas?" Ferb asked. "Yeah, I'm just nervous, that's all" Phineas replied. Just then, Ferb's phone vibrated. He'd received a text from Isabella. _Adyson has just arrived. She looks stunning. She'll be a few more minutes xx._ Ferb smiled as he put his phone on silent and returned it to his pockets. "She's arrived" he said to Phineas, who instantly relaxed. "Thanks for doing this, bro. It means a lot to me" Phineas replied. Ferb smiled. "I know you'd do the same for me" he replied.

 **ISABELLA**

Adyson arrived at Danville Church in a horse-drawn carriage, which Isabella thought was Phineas's idea. _He always makes her feel like a queen. I admire that,_ she thought, as she helped Adyson down. She quickly got her phone out and texted Ferb. She knew Phineas would be nervous. Adyson looked stunning in her dress. "Ginger, make sure you get a dress like this. Baljeet will be stunned by you in this" Adyson said, knowing full well how much Ginger liked the dress. "Don't tell him the price, though" Isabella added. Ginger suddenly looked worried. "How much was it?" Ginger asked. "$100" Isabella added, making Ginger laugh. "He earns that much in a week working for Phineas" Ginger said once she regained her composure. Adyson turned to Isabella. "How much does Ferb earn?" she asked, making Isabella think. "I think it's around £35,000 per week" she said. "You must be spoilt rotten, then" Ginger added. Isabella nodded. _He does spoil me_ , she thought. She snapped out of her thoughts, and said "So, Adyson, are you ready to become Mrs Flynn-Fletcher?"

 **FERB**

When _Here Comes The Bride_ started playing out of the church organ, everyone in the seats stood up. Ferb and Phineas turned around to see Adyson coming down the isle in her wedding dress. Isabella was right, Adyson looked gorgeous. Ferb looked at Phineas, who was stunned. He had to tap him on the shoulder to bring his back to reality. Ferb turned round again, and saw Isabella in a equally gorgeous bridesmaid dress. _I'm a very lucky guy,_ he though, as Adyson came up to the altar. As the bridesmaids sat in their seats, Ferb helped Adyson's dad walk up to the altar. He couldn't walk Adyson down the isle due to his condition, but he was adamant that he would give his daughter away. As Ferb retook his place beside Phineas, the vicar began the ceremony. Luckily for the happy couple, they had already learnt their vows. As Ferb gave his brother the wedding ring, Phineas said his vows:

"I, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, take you, Adyson Sweetwater, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer than Ferb" he paused as everyone chuckled. Phineas turned around to see his brother give him a smirk. "Sorry, bro" he said, before he continued. "For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow". As he finished, he put the ring on Adyson's finger. Then Adyson's dad handed her her ring. It was her turn now.

"I, Adyson Sweetwater, take you, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow" Then she put the ring on Phineas's finger. They just smiled at each other

"Then, by the power invested in me by God and the Tri-State area, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the vicar. Phineas and Adyson kissed, their first as a married couple.

 **7** **th** **August, 2017**

 **WEMBLEY STADIUM, ENGLAND**

 **THE FA COMMUNITY SHIELD**

 **Good afternoon to our viewers around the world. Welcome to the first game of the English season, where the first silverware is up for grabs. It's Liverpool vs Arsenal. And it's time to get underway.**

 **15 MINUTES**

 **Liverpool have made a really good start here. Henderson crosses it into the box, Fletcher heads it... AND IT'S IN! WHAT A GOAL BY FERB FLETCHER! CECH COULDN'T REACH IT IN TIME, AND THE CAPTAIN GIVES LIVERPOOL A 1-0 LEAD!**

 **45 MINUTES**

 **Ozil is running down the right here, Liverpool are back in numbers. Ozil fires in a cross... IT'S GONE IN! WHAT A GOAL. IT'S JUST CREEPED PAST MINGOLET, AND HAS GONE IN OFF THE BAR. THAT'S A CONTENDER FOR GOAL OF THE SEASON!**

 **60 MINUTES**

 **PENALTY TO ARSENAL! CLYNE TRIPPED GIROUD IN THE BOX, AND IS GOING TO GET A YELLOW CARD IN THE PROCESS! AND GIROUD HAS SCORED, ARSENAL HAVE TURNED THE GAME ON IT'S HEAD! ITS 2-1 TO ARSENAL.**

 **80 MINUTES**

 **Sturridge is running down the middle, and Arsenal's defence are nowhere to be seen. STURRIDGE SHOOTS, AND IT GOES IN. LIVERPOOL ARE LEVEL WITH 10 MINUTES TO GO! WHAT A STRIKE.**

 **90+3 MINUTES**

 **We're into the last minute of stoppage time. Can someone grab a winner here, or will we go into extra-time? It's Ramsey, running through the defence, he passes it to Ozil... GOAL! THAT HAS WON IT FOR ARSENAL! ARSENAL GRAB THE FIRST PIECE OF SILVERWARE OF THE SEASON! AND LOOK AT LIVERPOOL! IT'S THE HARDEST WAY TO LOSE, BUT ALL GOALS COUNT UP UNTIL THE FINAL WHISTLE!**

 **FULL TIME:**

 **Liverpool 2-3 Arsenal**

After the defeat, Ferb just cried as Isabella drove home. Isabella tried to comfort Ferb, but she knew she would fail. Ferb loved Liverpool, and she knew he felt he'd let everyone down. But Isabella thought differently. Ferb gave 200%, like in every game.

It was just a lucky goal that denied Liverpool from winning the Community Shield.

 **25** **th** **August, 2017**

 **UEFA Champions League 2017/18 Group Stage Draw**

All of the Liverpool first team were at Ferb's house, including Jurgen Klopp, as they wanted to see the Champions League group stage draw. Not that Isabella minded though. She loved having the team in her house. Her and Ferb's door was always open to the team.

 **Group B: Liverpool FC (ENG), Rangers FC (SCO), AC Milan (ITA), Atl** **é** **tico Madrid (ESP)**

 **Liverpool fixtures:**

 **Liverpool FC vs Atl** **é** **tico Madrid (Matchday 1)**

 **Rangers FC vs Liverpool FC (Matchday 2)**

 **AC Milan vs Liverpool FC (Matchday 3)**

 **Liverpool FC vs AC Milan (Matchday 4)**

 **Liverpool FC vs Rangers FC (Matchday 5)**

 **Atl** **é** **tico Madrid vs Liverpool FC (Matchday 6)**

The team groaned. The draw hadn't been kind to them. This was the hardest group in the Champions League this season. Ferb knew that the first game against the runners up in the Spanish league would be their toughest. But it was at Anfield. So Liverpool had the advantage...

 **UEFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE, MATCHDAY 1**

 **ANFIELD**

 **7:00PM**

 **45 MINUTES TO KICK-OFF**

The team were warming up on the pitch, ahead of the first game in the Champions League. Ferb had been named in the squad, because Klopp had put out his strongest team available. Joe Hart, who had recently signed on loan from Manchester City **(AN: IT'S MY STORY. I CAN SIGN WHOEVER I WISH)** was starting instead of Simon, who had suffered a hip injury during Liverpool's 4-3 win over Sunderland. As the players were about to head into the dressing room, Klopp came over. "Ferb, you've been dating Isabella for a year now, and it's clear you both love each other like crazy. I think it's time you think about proposing to her" he said, before walking off, leaving Ferb stunned. _He's right. I need to propose to Bella. But when and how?,_ he thought. Then his attention turned back to the game in hand. _Get this game out of the way first, then think about Isabella!_

 **7:45PM**

 **KICK-OFF**

 **And here we go! Liverpool's quest for a sixth Champions League trophy starts today. They may be in 1** **st** **place in the Premier League so far, but they face one of the toughest groups, and they face Spanish leaders Atl** **é** **tico Madrid, who are a point in front of Barcelona, at Anfield. Let's see how they get on!**

 **45 MINUTES**

 **The game has been back and forth so far, but Atl** **é** **tico Madrid are on the attack, on the brink of half-time. Fernando Torres shoots... AND IT'S IN. JOE HART COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT, AND MADRID ARE IN THE LEAD AT HALF-TIME. Things do not look good for Jurgen Klopp's Liverpool right now.**

 **SCORE UPDATE: CELTIC FC 0-1 AC MILAN**

 **55 MINUTES**

 **Liverpool are on the attack here. It's Lovren, who plays a short pass to Mane, who passes to Milner, who crosses it into the box. Ferb Fletcher heads it... AND IT'S IN! FERB FLETCHER HAS JUST GIVEN LIVERPOOL AN EQUALISER. HE'S BROUGHT HIS PREMIER LEAGUE FORM INTO EUROPE!**

 **SCORE UPDATE: CELTIC FC 1-1 AC MILAN**

 **70 MINUTES**

 **Torres is back on the attack. Torres shoots... AND IT'S IN! TORRES HAS FIRED MADRID BACK INTO THE LEAD. LIVERPOOL NOW HAVE 20 MINUTES TO GET BACK INTO THIS GAME, OTHERWISE THEY'LL BE BOTTOM OF THE GROUP. IT'S 2-1 TO MADRID!**

 **80 MINUTES**

 **AND IT'S FLETCHER WHO HAS EQUALISED AGAIN FOR LIVERPOOL. AND IT'S AGAIN FROM A HEADER. MILNER CROSSED IT INTO THE BOX BEAUTIFULLY, AND FLETCHER RISED ABOVE THE GOALKEEPER, AND HEADS IT IN TO THE GOAL. IT'S 2-2!**

 **90 MINUTES**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like there will be no added time at the end of the game. Although we are running over... FLETCHER! GOOOOAAAAALLLLL! HE'S DONE IT AGAIN! HIS FIRST EUROPEAN HAT-TRICK! WHAT A GOAL! FROM THE HALF-WAY LINE, NO LESS. THE GOALKEEPER WAS OFF HIS LINE, FERB DECIDED TO TRY HIS LUCK, AND IT PAID OFF! AND THERE'S THE FULL TIME WHISTLE! LIVERPOOL HAVE BEATEN MADRID 3-2. WHAT A WAY TO START!**

 **AS IT STANDS**

 **Group B**

 **Liverpool FC (ENG) 3 points**

 **AC Milan (ITA) 1 point**

 **Rangers FC (SCO) 1 point**

 **Atl** **é** **tico Madrid (ESP) 0 points**

Isabella rushed onto the pitch after the final whistle had gone. Ferb was already looking for her, and when they found each other, Isabella jumped on Ferb, who caught her. Isabella gave Ferb a passionate kiss, which he duly returned. "I love you Ferb" she said. "I love you too, Isabella" Ferb replied. They kissed again. What a memorable first Champions League match,

 **AN: So there you have it. Did you enjoy meeting the gang? I hope you enjoyed this first chapter as much as I did. And as promised, arktu, Arsenal beat Liverpool. Anyway, what did you peeps think. R &R peeps. Next chapter will be up soon. See ya!**

 **TGWWS**


	2. Planning and Defeat

**AN: Hey peeps. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. I know the cover is pretty lame at the minute, but I threw something together at the last minute. I have college to think about as well. But as all of it is done for today, let's crack on with Chapter 2.**

 **In this chapter, we experience the next Champions League game and how and when Ferb plans to propose to Isabella (SPOILER: Phineas helps). Plus, prepare for some feels.**

 **I will be entering the story as Richard, one of Ferb's childhood friends. (My real name is not Richard. It just happened to be the first name that popped into my head. I shouldn't have watched Top Gear last night)**

 **Anyway, to the legal stuff.**

 **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor do I own Liverpool FC or UEFA.**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

Chapter 2: Planning and Defeat!

 **FERB**

 _Ah, the weekend off, this will help massively,_ thought Ferb. Due to the tiredness and fatigue that Ferb had acquired during his first Champions League match, Klopp chose not to pick him for the match against Watford. Instead, one of the young talents had been given Ferb's spot, and his usual replacement, Coutinho, was on the bench due to tiredness. He was outside in the garden, with a cup of tea in his hand, sunbathing. Isabella had gone shopping with Jurgen's wife, which came as a shock to Ferb, but he understood. _If it makes Bella happy, it's fine by me,_ he thought. His phone ringing brought him back to reality. Ferb looked at the caller. It was Phineas. "Hello, brother. I thought you were supposed to be on your honeymoon in Spain?" Ferb answered. "I am, Ferb. Why are you not at the game?" Phineas asked. "I haven't been picked. I'm tired and worn out from Wednesday night" was Ferb's reply. "Oh, okay. Listen, I have to ask you something" Phineas said. Ferb stayed silent, giving Phineas permission to continue. "When are you and Isabella going to get married?" This made Ferb sit up and spit out his tea. He was shocked. "Are you alright, bro?" asked Phineas, worried in case Ferb was hurt. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Ferb said. "So, when's the wedding" Phineas asked, wanting to know the answer. "Phineas, I haven't even proposed to her yet!" was Ferb's short reply. He heard Phineas gasp, meaning he was shocked. "Why not, Ferb? You both love each other a lot. Why haven't you done it yet?" Phineas asked. "Because I can't decide when to do it, Phin" Ferb exclaimed, making Phineas shut up.

After a few moments, Phineas spoke. "Listen, Ferb. I fly back to Danville tomorrow. I've analysed your schedule for the season. The international break starts next Friday. I'll be in Liverpool on Saturday morning. No ifs or buts, I'm there. I'm bringing Buford and Baljeet along too. Remember, The Fireside Girls annual Mexico trip is then, so we can plan your proposal without any of them knowing." Phineas stated in a demanding voice that Ferb had heard before. When Phineas speaks like that, you can't change his mind. "What are we telling the girls then?" Ferb wondered. "We'll tell 'em that you've invited us over to England to have a catch-up, and also to show Buford and Baljeet around Liverpool." Phineas exclaimed, sounded delighted with his plan. "Okay, I'll see you next Saturday, then." Ferb said. "Will do, bro. Gotta go, though. Adyson's beckoning me to help pack the bags." Ferb could hear Adyson shouting at Phineas in the background, and chuckled to himself. "Bye, bro" he said, before hanging up the phone. He smiled to himself. Now that he had help, he could finally breath a sigh of relief. He'd thought about it over the summer, but his idea was too basic. Propose at Christmas. He needed something brilliant. _And that's Phineas' specialty._

 **UEFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE MATCHDAY 2**

 **RANGERS FC VS LIVERPOOL FC**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the last game before the international break. The England team has been named already, and Sam Allardyce has left Liverpool's captain Ferb Fletcher out of the squad, instead going for Sunderland's Duncan Watmore. I don't know how that's going to turn out, but time will tell. Anyway, our game today sees Group B leaders Liverpool FC away to third place Rangers FC. A win for either of these teams will see them go top of the group, while a draw will see the group stay the same way, seeing that AC Milan drew with Atl** **é** **tico Madrid yesterday.**

Ferb wasn't happy. He was the Premier League's leading goalscorer, was the Premier League's Player of the Year last season, and is up for contention for the FIFA Ballon d'Or this year, but he'd never been called up to the England squad. Isabella understood Ferb's anger at his country, she was angry at England as well. But Ferb had bigger problems. One, he had to plan his proposal to Isabella. Two, how to win this game.

 **25 MINUTES**

 **Well, this is surprising. Rangers have had more possession than Liverpool. They're coming down the right of the field. The ball goes into the box, AND IT'S BARTON WHO PUTS RANGERS 1-0 UP AT HOME. WHERE WAS LIVERPOOL'S DEFENCE AT? THERE WAS NOTHING JOE HART COULD DO ABOUT IT! AND IT'S RANGERS WHO CURRENTLY STAND ON TOP OF THE GROUP!**

 **45 MINUTES**

 **BARTON HAS SCORED AGAIN! 2-0 TO RANGERS! RANGERS ARE RUNNING RIOT OVER LIVERPOOL! AND THIS TIME, IT WAS FERB FLETCHER WHO CAUSED THE ERROR THAT LED TO THE GOAL! HE'S NOT HAVING THE BEST GAME OF HIS CAREER!**

At half-time, Ferb was rallying around his teammates, telling them to be quicker in the second half, when Jurgen walked into the room. "Ferb, you're coming off. James, you're captain. Origi, you're coming on!" Jurgen said. Suddenly, Isabella knocked at the door. She had tears in her eyes. Ferb left the changing rooms to check on Isabella. "What's up, love?" he asked. Isabella handed over a phone to Ferb. "Hello?" Ferb said cautiously into the phone.

"Son, I'm very sorry, but your biological mother just died" came Lawrence's voice from the other side of the phone. Ferb was shocked. "Wha.. how?" Ferb asked, trying to keep his composure. "Cancer, son. She had cancer. She fought a very hard battle, but in the end, she couldn't fight any longer" Lawrence said. "Her funeral is Saturday, but unfortunately, I can't make it due to work, so Phineas is coming over to see you, along with Buford. Baljeet can't make it. I've given my speech to Phineas to read" Ferb was now crying so hard that the Rangers squad heard him, as well as the Liverpool squad. They both came out to see what happened. "What happened, Isa?" was Jurgen's question. "His biological mother has just died of cancer" was Isabella's reply. Jurgen just nodded. "Take him home, Isabella" Jurgen said finally. Isabella nodded, and helped Ferb to the car.

 **FINAL SCORE: RANGERS FC 2-1 LIVERPOOL FC**

 **GROUP B AS IT STANDS**

 **RANGERS FC (SCO) 4 points**

 **LIVERPOOL FC (ENG) 3 points**

 **AC MILAN (ITA) 2 points**

 **ATL** **É** **TICO MADRID (ESP) 1 point.**

 **SATURDAY**

After the funeral, Ferb, Phineas and Buford all went to Ferb's house. Richard had also joined them, seeing Richard knew Ferb's mom well. Isabella had left just after Phineas arrived to take Ferb to the funeral, so the house was his till next Thursday. The atmosphere though was glum. "Right, so when do we start planning your proposal to Isabella?" asked Phineas, breaking the silence. Ferb just looked at him. "WHA? You haven't proposed to her yet?" asked Buford, in what sounded like shock. "Come on, lad. You've got to do it sooner rather than later" added Richard. "I know that, Rich. It's just finding the right time" said Ferb.

"Hold on, I have an idea" said Richard. Phineas gave Richard an eager look. "I don't know how we're going to pull it off bu-" started Richard. "We''ll find a way, we always do" Phineas interrupted, getting a weird look off Richard. "Sorry, continue" Phineas quickly added. "Okay... Anyway, why don't you propose to her at Christmas, be-" Richard said. "I already thought about that, Rich. But it-" Ferb interrupted, before Richard interrupted him. "For God's sake, let me finish, goddammit. I was saying, the fixture list has you playing Manchester United on Boxing Day at Anfield, so why not propose to her after the match? I know it's not on Christmas Day, but at least it'll be spectacular" Ferb went to open his mouth, but Phineas beat him to it. "Don't even ask about what if she says no! Ferb, Isabella is completely in love with you! She is 100% likely to say yes!"

"That's a great idea. How are we gonna pull it off though?" asked Buford. "Easy. We'll tell the club the plan, and see if they can help us out." Richard added.

"I'm liking this plan more and more. It's agreed. Ferb, you're going to propose to Isabella on Boxing Day. I'll phone the club now and see if they agree to the plan" Phineas says, and ran off to phone the club. Ferb just smiled. Minutes later, Phineas rushed back in. "They said yes. Everything will be ready". Phineas said, excitement creeping into his voice.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb grinned. It had been years since he heard those words come out of his brother's mouth, but this time, they were actually directed at helping him. The gang spent the next three hours laying out the plan on the proposal.

 **AN: Hey, sorry for the short chapter, but at least Ferb's proposal is... "Hey, Ferb here. I took TGWWS's laptop away from him and sent him to do some housework..." GET OFF MY LAPTOP, FERB. GODDAMMIT! Anyway, R &R peeps. The second chapter of Just A Call Away should be up later today. Bye. Say bye Ferb. "Bye"**

 **TGWWS & Ferb**


	3. The Proposal

**AN: "Hello. Ferb here" OFF THE LAPTOP! LAST TIME YOU WERE ON IT, YOU AND PHINEAS PUT A VIRUS ON IT! GET OUT OF HERE! Hey peeps. TGWWS here with the long-awaited Chapter 3 of 6 Times. Sorry it took so long, but my grandparents were moving into a bungalow, and I was drafted into help. Plus, my college in England haven't been very nice to me, and have given me endless assignments, but at long last, I've been able to update this. Now, last chapter Ferb was planning on proposing to Isabella on Boxing Day, but we still have 4 more Champions League matches to go, so since last chapter, the proposal plans have been brought forward to Matchday 4, when Liverpool take on AC Milan at Anfield. Yes, Matchday 3 sees Liverpool take on AC Milan as well, but that's in Italy, not England.**

 **Also, Lewis Smith (from** _ **Growing Old)**_ **will be appearing in this as Ferb's cousin.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with…"TGGWS?" Yes, Ferb? "Can I do the disclaimer?" Fine, if you want to…**

" **TGWWS does not own me, or Phineas, or Liverpool FC or UEFA"**

 **Well done, Ferb. The Cherry Coke is in the fridge.**

Chapter 4: The Proposal

 **FERB**

Ferb was wandering up and down the mall, getting nervous. He had told Klopp about his plans, but Klopp had told Phineas that the fixture list had been changed, and that the Boxing Day match against United would have to be moved, so they had moved the plan forward to Matchday 4, where AC Milan took on Liverpool at Anfield. Luckily, AC Milan had been informed of the plan by an excited Baljeet, and so they would be helping as well. But now, he was with Jordan, Daniel, Sadio, Philippe and James at the mall, along with Phineas. "Calm down, bro. I know that getting a ring is nervous, but you look like you've seen a ghost" the red-haired boy said, earning a snicker from Sadio and Daniel. "Phineas, we need to do this quick. The Fireside Girls reunion won't last for much longer" Ferb replied. "Oh yeah, forgot about that. Candace said she'll keep them busy though" his brother replied. "Ferb, come have a look at this!" Jordan exclaimed. The gang immediately rushed over and saw a beautiful ring. "It's perfect" Ferb said. He immediately went and bought it. "Right. Training. We've got AC Milan in two days."

 **MATCHDAY 3**

 **AC MILAN (ITA) vs LIVERPOOL FC (ENG)**

 **Hello, and welcome to the San Siro for Matchday 3 of the UEFA Champions League. Today it's second vs fourth. Liverpool, who are still top of the Premier League, take on AC Milan, who they famously beat on penalties in 2005 to earn their fifth Champions League trophy, and the Italians are taking Serie A by storm. They sit second, only behind Juventus. We'll be kicking off in a minute, right after we take a minute's silence to remember Mrs Andrea Fletcher, Ferb's mum, who sadly passed away due to cancer during Matchday 2.**

 **20 MINUTES**

 **Liverpool are on the attack. Mane plays it into the box, Fletcher gets up to head it. 1-0. LIVERPOOL ARE BACK IN BUSINESS. THEY GO TOP OF THE GROUP BY TWO POINTS.**

 **SCORE UPDATE: A. MADRID 1-0 RANGERS**

 **60 MINUTES**

 **FLETCHER HAS SCORED ANOTHER CRACKER OF A GOAL. Wait, the offside flag is up. What is going on. The replay is showing that he was miles onside. What is the ref going to give?**

 **IT'S BEEN ALLOWED. 2-0 LIVERPOOL.**

 **FINAL SCORE: AC Milan 0-2 Liverpool FC**

 **Group B Standings**

 **Liverpool FC (ENG) 6 Points**

 **Rangers FC (SCO) 4 Points**

 **Atletico Madrid (ESP) 4 Points**

 **AC Milan (ITA) 2 Points**

Ferb sighed. Thank god, his goal had been allowed. He'd have to thank Fernando Torres for beating Rangers, but that was probably because Joey Barton had been released from his contract. Good riddance. Isabella walked into the dressing room, in her brand-new Liverpool top that had been a gift from the club. "Well done, baby" she said, going over to Ferb and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, which caused most of the locker room to groan. "Get a room, you two" Simon said. "Don't worry, we already have one. OUR room" Isabella said, with a smirk on her face. Simon just grinned. "Quick comeback, Isa! Well done". Just then, Jürgen came into the room. "Alright, you two, stop snogging. We've reached the halfway point in the group stage. We're top. We win the next two games, we're through. If we draw, we'll have to go all out. Pack your things. We're going to training" he said. With that, the players and Isabella headed off to the airport.

 **PHINEAS (I know, SURPRISE)**

Phineas had been in contact with Ferb since he got back to Danville, and had also been in contact with Liverpool FC, AC Milan, Isabella's family (who had agreed to let Ferb have their daughter's hand in marriage. It took two seconds for them to say yes) and UEFA to make sure the plan was perfect. UEFA had agreed to fly the Flynn-Fletcher's and the Garcia-Shapiro's over to Liverpool to see the event, and told broadcasters to stay tuned to half time to see something special, but they were not allowed to disclose information until UEFA gave them the go ahead, due to Phineas fearing that Isabella may get hold of this information. Isabella knew her family were coming to see her after the game, but she didn't know why. Everyone planned to keep it that way. Liverpool and AC Milan had also been preparing. Liverpool had sent shirts to the Milan players with the name Garcia-Fletcher on the back, and Ferb's squad number. Everything was sorted out.

"Phineas, I swear you didn't plan our engagement this thoroughly" said Adyson, coming up behind her husband. "You're right, I didn't. Ferb planned it. I'm just repaying the favour. Luckily, all soccer federations involved have agreed to help me" Phineas admitted, blushing bright red. Adyson just smiled and gave him a kiss. "Well, remind me to thank Ferb when we land on Merseyside tomorrow!" she said, leaving to pack.

 **ISABELLA**

Isabella was nervous. She hadn't seen her mama or the Flynn-Fletchers in over a year. Not since she moved to England. She thought it was a nice gesture from UEFA to fly her family over here, and better still, Liverpool had agreed to bring them back for Christmas. Still, she was nervous. She instantly relaxed when Ferb's hands grabbed her waist and held her tight. "Don't be nervous, Bella. They're your family, after all" he said calmly and soothingly into her ear. Isabella just leaned into Ferb, not wanting this moment to end. She just ignored the chuckle that Jürgen gave. But it did, as soon as she spotted her mother. "Mama" she said, leaving the comfort of Ferb to greet her mother. Ferb smiled and did the same when he saw his dad.

"Jeez, if I knew it would be all cuddly, I would've brought Sky along" came a thick Scouse accent. It originated from Lewis Smith, who had driven from London to see his cousin play at Anfield. He was a big Liverpool fan. Jürgen just looked at him. "Very good impression" he said, clearly impressed. "Thanks a lot. Been working on it for ages" he said, reverting to his natural Northern accent. "Right, you lot. Let's get you settled in then. The game is in two days."

 **MATCHDAY 4**

 **LIVERPOOL FC (ENG) vs AC MILAN (ITA)**

 **FERB**

Ferb was nervous now. It had been decided that all players, including AC Milan, were to meet at Anfield early to hear Phineas' plan. "Right, thank you for coming. First, let me wish both teams good luck in tonight's match. Although this night will be memorable, whatever the result. So, half-time, both teams will come into the dressing rooms, and get changed into the Garcia-Fletcher shirts. Then both teams, except Ferb will leave and head onto the pitch. Ferb will walk out after when we've made sure Isabella is on the pitch. Then we'll leave Ferb to do the rest. Ferb, this is being broadcast LIVE all around the world, so try not to mess up". Ferb gulped, and nodded. "Right then. Let's make this a night to remember, then.

 **Welcome to Matchday 4. We're at Anfield. And apparently, there is gonna be a show at half-time. That's all UEFA have given us, so let's get on with the match then.**

 **10 MINUTES**

 **Joe Hart kicks the ball up field, Lallana takes it up the wing, and passes to Henderson… HENDERSON GOES DOWN. AC MILAN ARE CROWDING THE REFEREE HERE. IT'S RED. AFTER 10 MINUTES, AC MILAN ARE DOWN TO 10 MEN. Liverpool have a free kick on the edge of the box. Fletcher takes it. GOAL. 1-0 LIVERPOOL.**

 **SCORE UPDATE: RANGERS FC 0-1 ATLETICO MADRID**

 **30 MINUTES**

 **PENALTY. MANE WAS TRIPPED IN THE BOX, AND THE GOALKEEPER HAS GOTTEN A YELLOW CARD IN THE PROCESS. THAT MEANS HE WILL BE SUSPENDED FOR AC MILAN'S TRIP TO MADRID. Fletcher puts it on the spot. He shoots… SAVE FROM THE KEEPER, BUT FLETCHER FIRES IN THE REBOUND. 2-0 LIVERPOOL. CAN ANYONE STOP THESE RED SCOUSERS!**

 **45 MINUTES**

 **It's half-time here at Anfield, and the players are heading to the dressing room. Time for this show. Stay tuned.**

"Ready, Ferb?" asked Phineas. Ferb nodded. "Right, everyone. Onto the pitch" Phineas ordered.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome both Liverpool and AC Milan players back onto the pitch._

Ferb was getting nervous

 **Well, this is a surprise. Both sets of players are back out in Liverpool colours, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the girlfriend of Ferb Fletcher, is also on…. WAIT! I THINK I KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING. FERB'S ABOUT TO PROPOSE TO ISABELLA, LIVE!**

"BT Sport know" James said. "F**k" replied Ferb. "Well, here goes nothing…" 

_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Liverpool captain, Ferb Fletcher._

Ferb walked onto the pitch and made his way to Isabella, who had a look of worry in her eyes. He took the microphone from Phineas, and did his speech.

"Bella, no need to look worried. AC Milan aren't going to kill you. Neither is Jordan, no matter how scary he looks" he began, earning a laugh from Isabella and from Anfield itself. "No, the reason you're on the pitch is that I want the whole world to know how much I love you. The minute I left Danville to sign for Liverpool, I left you behind. I have loved you since I was 13 years old, even though you were still chasing Phineas at that time" Another laugh escaped. "I hated to leave you while my brother kept on being oblivious, but it seemed after I left, he found his lovely wife. Then, when you came over here last season and told me you loved me. I never wanted you to leave" At this point, Isabella had tears in her eyes. "Bella, you are the love of my life, and I don't want that to ever change. I mean, look what Henderson has got on the back of his shirt!" As Isabella turned to look at the back of Jordan's shirt, Ferb got down on one knee, and held out the box. As Isabella turned around, she saw Ferb on one knee and began to cry. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?" Ferb asked. Suddenly, Lewis appeared next to her, mic in hand next to Isabella. "Yes, Ferb. I will" Isabella managed. At soon as Ferb put on the ring, Anfield exploded into rounds of applause. Ferb and Isabella just kissed while both sets of players surrounded them, clapping. "Right, you two, you may continue that later. We've got a football game to finish" Lewis said.

 **47 MINUTES**

 **Well, after what we saw at hal... GOOOOAAALLLLL! Fletcher, the man who not even 5 minutes ago proposed to his girlfriend, has started the engagement party with a cracking goal from 40 yards. Goal of the season contender that. Liverpool go 3-0 up.**

 **SCORE UPDATE: RANGERS FC 1-1 ATLETICO MADRID**

 **85 MINUTES  
**

 **GOOOOOAAAAAALLLLL! Fletcher is at it again. Four goals, making him the top scorer in the Champions League, above Messi.**

 **Full Time: Liverpool FC 4-0 AC Milan**

 **GROUP B**

 **Liverpool FC (ENG): 9 points**

 **Rangers FC (SCO) : 5 points**

 **Atletico Madrid (ESP): 5 points**

 **AC Milan (ITA) : 2 points**

As Anfield reflected on a memorable night, Ferb and Isabella kissed passionately. They were going to be married, and the celebration had only just got started.

 **AN: Wow, that took me two hours to write. But chapter 3 is done. I am planning the wedding before the round of 32 draw, so please bear with me, and I'll try to put it in next chapter. Anyway, Growing Old will be updated by the end of the year. Anyway, R &R peeps.**

 **TGWWS**


End file.
